Big Things Start Small
by Pau-nya
Summary: An Invention of Tony's turned the Avengers into little toddlers. Natasha takes over because she thinks with Steve back to being skinny they need a brand new leader. Steve needs to find away to earn Natasha's trust to be leader again, but how? Romanogers Fanfiction, NatashaXSteve.
1. The Invention gone wrong

**Me: Hello Romanogers shippers, yes if you read this you are an Avengers fan as well as a Romanogers shipper like me! So let us begin the story of how the Avengers turned to little toddlers…. Except Steve because he would be the oldest….**

**Bruce: She does not own any of us this all belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The invention gone wrong**

After the incident with Loki, the Avengers all chill out at the new Avengers tower. Thor came back after bringing his brother back to Asgard in order to be taken cared off. Tony was in his lab with Bruce working on an experiment. Natasha and Clint where watching TV. Thor was sleeping on the sofa. And lastly, Steve was in the gym punching bags.

"Is there anything on right now besides this?" Clint asked slumped on the couch and looking at the TV screen.

"I don't think so…all are just boring…boring…and boring…" Natasha said as she changed channels

"At least Thor is enjoying himself…" Clint pointed to the sleeping demi-god on the sofa

"SUCCESS!" Tony screamed and came out of the elevator with Bruce, who seems to be carrying something heavy

"What did you do now, Stark?" Natasha asked, turning her head towards him. Steve got out of the elevator too after his work out

"I have invented! THE AGE-A-FIER! With it, we can still be young looking and defend the world from certain disaster…" Tony declared after he removed the sheet covering the invention and. Bruce placed it down and wiped his brow with a handkerchief

"In other words, a device that will go horribly wrong and we need to duck for cover…" Clint said and covered his head with a pillow

"Oh relax Red and Bird Brain, this one is fool proof!" the arrogant scientist said

"If it is fool proof, you won't be able to control it" Steve said and Natasha giggled

"Nice one, Captain, didn't know they had jokes back in your time" the Russian said to the now blushing American icon

"Yes very amusing Star Spangled Hero, but I will assure you that this is a well thought out invention and it will not be a bad one" Stark said with a grin

"I am sure it will work, we calculated the durability and the age limit it is allowed to go, heck you can even go back to when you where a baby" Bruce commented

"Huh!? What!? Where!?" Thor woke up and saw the invention

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" Tony commented

"And what I may ask, is this piece of metal?" Thor commented and stretched walking towards it

"It's Tony's Age reducer or enhancer, it makes you look young or old" Clint told Thor to help him understand

"I see… is this one of those creations that explode once you press the button?" Thor asked and saw a red button

"Depends on how Stark and the doc invented it" Natasha gave a remark in her sexy voice

"I am sure it will work just fine, LET THE TEST BEGIN ON US!" Tony pressed the button when it suddenly started shaking, which is a bad sign.

"Uh oh…" Bruce said. All the Avengers backed away from it

"Stark! Turn that thing off!" Steve said

"Well once you press it, it won't stop!" Tony yelled and it started to glow

"Oh shit…"

Suddenly the room filled with lights and the towers penthouse floor glowed and it vanished. The invention exploded and the Avengers where blown back, either hit a wall or the floor. But they where…different.

"Stark…I'm going to kill you…. Wait…what? My…My VOICE!" Natasha touched her neck and it felt small, she soon looked at her hands and they where little

"What…?" Clint looked at himself as well, Thor looked into a Mirror and Bruce as well. Tony shook his head and looked at himself

"Oh my god…WE'RE TODDLERS!" Tony yelled when suddenly Natasha tackled him and picked him up

"STARK! YOU'VE GOT 10 MINS TO FIX THIS INVENTION OF YOURS!" Natasha yelled in her adorable toddler voice

"AHHH! All right! I get it I did bad but I can fix this…BRUCE! Help me out here!" Tony said in his young voice

"Okay well… uhm…I think the device was set to 1-10 years old when we first made it… so now… Natasha is 6 years old, You and Clint is 7,Thor is 8, I'm 9 and Steve is…wait…where is Steve?" Everyone looked around for Steve

"Uhm…what…what happened?" Steve said shaking his head

"…. STEVE!?" all the toddler avengers yelled in shocked at his…now skinny, weak, back to the old Steve appearance

* * *

**Me: So summary is, Tony made an invention that accidentally turned the Avengers into toddlers with a 6- year old Nat, 7 years old Clint and Tony, 8 year old Thor, 9 year old Bruce, and 12 year old Steve who happens to revert back to his skinny, no-super-serum form.**

**Natasha: I blame Stark for everything we do in the tower….-sucking on a pacifier**

**Tony: Awww! But Nat you are so cute! Cuchi-Chuchi-Coo!-sticks his finger out-**

**Natasha: -grabs it and twists it with a smirk-**

**Tony: OUCH! **

**Bruce: Please fave and review! –waving with his little hands-**


	2. New Leader in the Tower

**Me: Hello world, I am back with an all-new chapter and an all you idea for this amazing chapter!**

**Thor: This lady does not own us; it all belongs to Marvel and Lord Lee**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Leader in the Tower**

"Steve, what happened to you?" Clint said in shock with his little toddler voice

"What? What do you- WHAT THE HECK?!"Steve soon looked at himself and saw him wearing his old 40th century clothes

"Dude! The captain is skinny again!" Tony said and laughed like a kid would

"So this is what you looked with out the serum…" Natasha said and looked at him up and down

"Stark! Fix this contraption immediately!" Steve shouted but it seemed funny coming from his now weak body

"I am sorry Capsicle but I can't think straight or take you seriously with you looking and talking…LIKE THAT! HAHAHA!" the toddler genius rolled around laughing on the ground

"So it seems Steve is the oldest since he's age now is 12 years old" Bruce remarked and he looked around his toolbox

"Since I am the oldest, I am in charge of this operation and what I say goes…" Steve said stomping his weak feet

"No…" said the little Russian girl

"No?" Steve asked curiously

"I am not taking order from some weak punk that could serve for as a nerd… We need someone tough and intimidating" Natasha remarked

"Someone like whom…" Steve said when suddenly Natasha jumped her small form at him and kicked his chest

"Someone like me…" Natasha spoke intimidatingly with her small voice

"You?! Ha! I doubt that Red, we don't take orders from girls!" Tony said but was soon grabbed by the collar Natasha lifting him up

"You didn't completely read my background now did you…you see I was taken away by the Red Room, that you boys know…what you did not know is, that they injected me with the same super-soldier serum as Cap over there as the age of 6…So it means I am just as strong as Captain when he took the serum…" Natasha explained and threw Tony across the room onto Thor

"Ouch! Thor! Get her you are stronger than her!" Tony yelled at Thor

"I am sorry Lord Stark but I was taught not to hit little ladies by my mum" Thor spoke up and just drank his bay bottle

"So it is settled then that I am the new leader… until this whole situation is over…" Natasha said with an intimidating stare but Steve walked up to her and picked her up

"No! I am the eldest and I am in charge, you may have had the serum but I am still older, understand so I will be in charge of you, got that Nat?" Steve said with a less serious tone

"No…No I don't… but this will help you understand…" Natasha soon kicked his stomach and she gets out of his grip and she laid low and kicks his legs tripping him. She jumps on his belly and she grabs his wrist and flips him

"See Rogers…I am much stronger than you and I can beat you in my sleep with no weapons just my bare hands…." Natasha said

"…" Steve went quiet and started to tear up a little like a child

"Let's let Mr. Weeper cry and we need that fixed today… Stark, Doc you tell us what you need to fix this and you 2 just put the together… but first we need to change out of our clothes…" Natasha said, looking at her old Russian Winter wear that she wore when she was little in the snowy plains of Russia

"I agree, Jarvis, have some toddler clothes made and brought here, make sure it fits our styles" Tony commanded

"Yes sir" Jarvis said, even if Tony was not a sir anymore but a kid

"Alright, just stay put and me and Bruce here will go to the lab and search for a safer way to turn us back to normal…Let's go Hulky!" Tony ran with his small feet to the elevator with Bruce

"Jarvis, to the Lab!" Tony shouted with the door slowly closing

"Alright, as we wait for the clothes we better clean up this mess…Rogers, you're good at cleaning up you deal with this…me and Clint will order some food from the net" Natasha said and looked at Steve who just nodded

"Alright…let's go Barton…" They walked to the laptop and typed for a good Chinese shop

"I am surprise you let Lady Natasha treat you like that Lord Steven…" Thor said in his small voice, sucking on a pacifier

"I couldn't fight her…my lungs hurt, my stomach bruised and my back in pain… I am surprised at how weak I became in front of her" Steve said and was standing up slowly to get a broom

"I do not blame you for your weak form, Lord Steven… real strength is in your heart not your muscle…that is what my father taught me…." Thor said with a smile and he ran to Natasha and Clint and talked to them

"…. Thor is right…I should be strong about how I feel about the situation…and about how Natasha is treating me…I mean…. I am sure she is not strong in the heart…" Steven told himself and continued sweeping.

"You know Nat, you shouldn't have been so hard on Steve, I mean he is our friend…and well…what if we need him and he isn't there…." Clint said while hugging a blanket

"We don't need him anymore, he is weak… as they say in my work, men like him are useless…" Natasha said while typing something with her small fingers

"Yeah but Nat-…" Clint said but Natasha already had a butter knife in her hands

"One more word out of you Barton and you will be joining Steve cleaning up…" Natasha said and dropped the knife and continued typing

"Oh…Okay…. Sorry…" Clint said and looked at Natasha sadly and back at Steve sadly, hoping tomorrow Stark would find away to turn them back to normal

* * *

**Me: AND! FINITO WITH CHAPTER 2! The little ones need to work together to get all of this done and in order to save them selves from team splitting**

**Steve: Please Review and Fave and Follow for more Avengers story, and don't be shy to request something from her…-he speaks shyly-**


	3. Chinese Take-Out Talk

**Me: Okay! I am back! I might be slow in updating this story because of college; I am only doing this because it is my term break! My school starts again tomorrow and now, to continue!**

**Clint: Hey! This does not belong to her, but it belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee! **

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chinese Take-out Talk**

"This will not do!" Stark yelled out in his young voice. He and Bruce where down in the lab fixing the device or else Natasha will kill them. If that was possible in her small state, which apparently, it is.

" Don't worry Tony, I am sure we will be able to fix this up in no time…" Bruce said timidly, patting his small hand on Tony's back

"Yeah but if we don't get this fixed soon, Pepper will see that she will be dating a little kid!" the scientist complained and pouted

"Well that doesn't seem bad, I would say that is cute…or…no…?" Bruce said and looked at Tony who is give him a glare

"Really...Really!?...Anyways, we have to get this fixed anyway or the spider will have out heads!" Tony said and climbed on a stool and jumped on the table and grabbed the screwdriver.

"Catch Brucey!" Tony said and dropped it down to him, which he caught

"Thanks!" Bruce said and screwed a bolt in the device, a part of the machine started glowing, giving the 2 little boys a smile on their faces

"Just a few more adjustments and it will be as good as new…I am sure the others are doing well, right?" Tony asked and Bruce shrugged

"I don't know…leaving the room with a little Demi-God, a baby Archer, an adorable Assassin, and a skinny super soldier…. I'd say it is going pretty well…" Bruce said

"HEADS UP!" Back up in the main room, Clint was playing with a toy bow and arrow, the arrow having suction cups and shooting Thor, who is swinging is toy hammer. Natasha wasn't interested in kid games because back in Russian, she didn't play with other children. She would be in the house playing in the snow alone. All Natasha was doing was watching TV. Steve however was behind the kitchen island, hiding from the destruction of the Demi-God and Archer.

"CLINT! THOR! Put your weapons down now!" Steve shouted and they stared at him but continued anyway, ignoring him

"No point Captain Stick Legs, they won't listen to you…" She changes the channel and stretches in her Little Russian winter coat

"Aren't you going to stop them!?" Steve asked Natasha in a yell

"Nope…" Suddenly the doorbell rang which stopped the kids and from below, stopped Tony and Bruce from their work. Tony and Bruce jumped down the table and ran to the elevator and went up to meet the rest of the Avengers.

"Jarvis, put in the Security monitor!" Tony commanded which the computer unit complied

"It's the delivery man with out food!" Clint said and jumped up and down the sofa with Steve catching him, calming him down.

"Jarvis, tell the guy to go to the front desk and put the food on the counter and give him the money…" Tony said, still looking at the screen and Jarvis did just that.

"Yes! We shall now feast on this Chinese Delicacy!" Thor boomed out

"Okay the guy is gone, Steve, Clint you go down and get the food…" Natasha said and Clint nodded and ran to the elevator, Steve followed sadly

"Something wrong Captain?" Clint asked, looking up at him with Steve telling Jarvis for them to go to the ground floor

"I am fine Clint, it is just that… When Natasha gives authority…it seems…Mean for some reason…" Steve said, arms crossed

"Well, don't forget, she was raised in KGB for a long time, ever since she was little so...basically, leadership for her is…Master and Servant type…" Clint explained. When they reach the ground floor, Steve grabbed the bags and he gave Clint 1 bag, while he carried 2 bags, which to him is a little heavy

"Yeah I know she was there for a while but…she should know we are all equal beings…" Steve said as they went up again.

"Well…then you should tell her that?" Clint said but Steve looked down

"I wish. But she is too stubborn to listen…I feel as if she hates me" Steve said

"Steve, you and I both know that the Cold War between America and Russian is over…I am sure she has gotten over that and holds no grudge against you or your country" Clint said and the two laughed

"Yeah I guess your right…" Steve said and they step out and they placed it on the table

"About time you two showed up with food" Natasha said and jumped on a chair next to Steve

"Time to chow down!" Tony said and grabbed a box and chopsticks and dug in along with Bruce and Thor, who got two boxes.

"Talk to her…" Clint whispered to Steve and nudge his small elbow at Steve's skinny body

"Alright, Alright…" Steve said and looked at Natasha, who had a smudge of soy sauce on her lips. Steve got a napkin and wiped her lips and she blushes and they other little boys jaw-dropped

"He touched her!" Tony was in shocked and shouted it, Bruce was surprise, Thor was as well and Clint just smiled

"What's so surprising about him touching me?" Natasha said with a cute pout and glare

"Well... We can't touch you…" Bruce said with a shy voice and just ate his noodles

"Why?" Natasha asked annoyed

"Because…you might injure us painfully lady Natasha…" Thor said as well

"Let me get this straight…you think…if you touch me…I would grabbed you by the neck and swing you out the window…" Natasha tried to confirm and the guys nodded

"Hahaha! I am not that limited…You guys think that just because I am the Black Widow, means I don't like you guys…" Natasha said and they are in shocked, even Steve

"So you like us?" Tony asked

" Yes! But at times I have to be tough to get you guys in line…" She said and continued eating and they table became quiet.

"Oh and Steve…if you were going to wipe my lips…ask my permission first….or else…" Natasha glared at Steve, who backed away to Clint

"…Well…you tried right? " Clint said and ate his dumplings

"Yeah I did…" Steve said and continued eating his food

"Okay guys! I have an announcement! Bruce and me are almost done with the device, by tomorrow you can all say hello to your beautiful mature selves" Tony said with a smirk

"So basically, when we turn back to normal, you will still be you?" Clint said and Natasha giggled and Steve saw how cute she was when she giggled in her small form.

"Very funny Mini Legolas… We should all get to sleep so we can be ready for tomorrow" Tony said and jumped down the chair and ran to he elevator with Thor and Clint, leaving Natasha and Bruce, with Steve, to clean up.

"Even as kids we can still leave a mess on the table…" Bruce said and placed the plate on the dish washer, standing on a stool

"Yeah…Nat, Bruce, you should go to bed…I will clean up…" Steve said and washed a dish

"Okay…Night Steve, Night Natasha…" Bruce said and walked to the elevator

"…." Natasha went to the living room and sat on the sofa and turned on the TV

"Go to sleep Nat, you need it…" Natasha glared at Steve and ignored him. Steve finished washing the dishes and went to Natasha and plopped next to her.

"Почему ты так добр ко мне?" Natasha said in her Russian accent, which matched her attire

"What?" Steve asked

"Why are you being so nice to me…?" Natasha translated and looked at him

"Because you deserve kindness…I will admit Nat…You are adorable…" Steve said and tickled her nose on his nose and she giggled and tackled Steve down

"I am not!" Natasha said with a smile and Steve picked her up and took her to the elevator

"Yes you are…and…Even as a woman you are adorable…" They walk in the elevator, Steve blushing while holding a shocked Natasha in his arms

"You…really think so?" Natasha asked and she smiled at him

"Yes…and when we turn to normal…I'm taking you out…" Steve said

"You mean…like on a date?" Natasha asked and they reached her floor, which is also Barton's floor, shared with her

"Yes…on a date…" Steve opened the door to her room and he walks in and puts her down, tucking her in.

"…You aren't a bad person Steve…they say American's should not be trusted… But they don't know it until they tried to know one…" She said and smiled at him

"I am glad…" Steve said and kissed her cheek and stood up walking to the door

"Steve…uhm….I…I… Стив, я люблю тебя" Natasha said and blushed, hiding her face under the blanket. Steve smiled not sure what she said but he will ask later

"Night, Natasha…." Steve said and left the room with a smile.

* * *

**Me: YAY! 3****rd**** Chapter done! I will now be busy fixing my things for school and maybe continue story tomorrow!**

**Steve: Please Favorite and Give a review for this story and Follow if you want more Avengers stuff!**


	4. All Things Must Come To An End

**Me: Hello Avengers and Romanogers fans! I am back with a new chapter! Sorry if I took long on this, it is because I love you guys! (And college can be a pain in the neck)**

**Natasha: She does not own Avengers or any of us…**

* * *

"Good Morning every one! Today is the day we turn back to our normal gorgeous selves and live our life they way we want" Little Stark came in with a smirk and sat on the sofa next to Bruce.

"Hello Tony…" Bruce shyly smiled and sipped his tea holding both sides of the cup. Steve was making pancakes and Thor was chasing Clint around.

"Thor, Clint, no running around the room, or you will hurt yourselves…" Steve said while flipping the pancake. Clint and Thor pouted and stopped and just walked.

"So where's the itsy bitsy spider anyway?" Tony said when a dagger went passed his cheek side but not scratching

"Right here…" Natasha came in rubbing her cute eyes with her little hands and walked to the island and tried to get up

"Here let me help…" Steve said and was able to carry Natasha despite his petite form and put him on the stool

"Thanks…I'm hungry…" Natasha complained and Tony and Bruce nodded too and ran to the island with Steve lifting them up

"Sometimes your cooking is always the best Capsicle" Steve rolled his eyes at the little billionaire's comment

"Do not worry Lord Steven, after our feast, we shall be back to normal" Thor said and smirked, eating up some of the foods

"Right, Stark, Bruce, after you eat, you rush down to the lab and get ready with the machine so we can be normal again…" Natasha said and ate

"Yes Ma'am…" Bruce and Tony said and ate up. After they ate, they ran to the elevator, Tony told Jarvis to take him to the Lab.

"We'll help clean up Captain" Clint said and grabbed his plate and jumps down, along with Thor and cleaned the plate.

"…Is something wrong Natasha…?" Steve asked and looked at Natasha who had a sad face.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Captain, I'm fine…we should really be getting back to work now, to help Stark and Dr. Banner finish the machine so we can go back to normal…" Natasha said with a smile and hopped off the chair and ran to help Clint wash the dishes.

"I wonder what's up with Natasha today…She doesn't seem happy that we will be back to normal…" Steve thought and picked up the remaining plates and placed them in the dishwasher.

They all went down to the Lab and they looked at the machine in front of them. It looked much more different that the one that turned them to what they are now but they paid no care to that and just wanted to turn to normal.

"Alright everyone! Into the chamber and we shall be back to normal in no time at all!" Stark said with a smirk and went in first, followed by a scared Banner that he was pulling by the hand. Thor went in too and so did Barton.

"Hey Rogers, you coming or what?" Clint asked in his cute voice

"Yeah but where's Natasha? She isn't here…" Steve looked around and ran to the elevator

"Do not worry, we shall wait for you and Lady Romanoff" Thor said and they all stepped out and waited for him.

Steve went up the elevator and went to Natasha's bedroom. Steve saw Natasha sitting on her bed but her back was facing him. Steve went to Natasha from behind and sat on her bed and she hugged her from behind and he saw what she was holding. It was a picture of Natasha when she was a little girl, kind of the girl she already is. She had her parents next to her, a woman with long red hair and brown eyes and a man with brown hair and green eyes. Natasha had tears in her eyes and she hugs it on her small body.

"Natasha, we have to go…" Steve said and kissed her hair

"They always told me to spend my childhood while I still have the chance…I lost my chance…I always wanted to have a good childhood…But I think I will never get that happiness…" Natasha said in tears and she hugged Steve.

"When we turn back to normal, I promise you, I will take you out and we will give you the best childhood in your life…." Steve said and picked her up and brought her over to the elevator.

"So are you asking me on a date?" Natasha asked with a cute child smirk on her face.

"I guess I am…" Steve said and they went down to the lab and they saw the rest of the mini Avengers.

"Finally! Let's go and do this thing!" they all ran in to the chamber, Steve placed Natasha down and she ran in and Steve walked in too. The chamber closed and it started glowing.

"Operation: Turn us back to normal is a go! JARVIS, activate the machine!" Tony said in his tiny voice

"Yes sir…" JARVIS said and the machine glowed brighter and brighter and soon the machine stopped and smoke came out of the machine. The Avengers stepped out and they where back to their gorgeous selves.

"I am Me again!" Tony said, now in a masculine voice, Thor looked at his reflection and showed his muscles and Clint looked at himself too. Banner went back to check on the machine and Natasha looked at herself too.

"Well at least I am back to normal…" Natasha said with a little happiness in her voice.

"Yeah Nat, I mean when you where a little girl, your chest hasn't grown in yet, but now-" Clint stopped talking when Steve flashed a glare at him and Clint slowly backed away and ran to Thor for protection.

"I'm glad you are back to normal Natasha…" Steve said and smiled at her, she smiled back and looked at his muscles.

"Well now, looks like the Captain got his meat back" Natasha walked over and squeezed his muscled arm and he flexed it for her.

"Ha-ha, yeah, but it does bring back memories being a wimp…" Steve said and they two walked out of the lab to the elevator.

"You have no idea…me as a child again, I didn't think it would be possible but, that was actually the most fun I had ever had in my…childhood I guess…" Natasha said and they went to the main room.

"So when you where little, you didn't have…a uhm…a much…happy childhood?" Steve asked and Natasha looked down sad and she sighed

"I never did, I was taken by the Red Room at an early age and they turned me into what I am now…a Russian assassin that can kill any man that comes into her web…" Natasha said and she hugged her knees.

"No you aren't…you are Natalia Alianovna Romanov…a cute Russian girl that tried to spend every waking moment having the time of her life." Steve said and he blushed when he called cute.

"Says the cute American boy that is wanted by every woman, and envied by ever man…" Natasha said and giggled

"He-he… so anyways, do you still want to go on that date I promised you?" Steve asked and Natasha held his hand and kissed his lips.

"I'll go get changed then…." Natasha said and winked and hopped of the couch and runs to the elevator to her bedroom to get dressed.

"I must be the luckiest American alive to have a Russian as a girlfriend then…" Steve said and laid back. He always knew that big things have to start somewhere.

* * *

**-The End-**

**Me: YAY! I finished my story! The reason why it is 4 chapters short is because I have a college life now and maybe during Christmas, I will make a Christmas story on Romanogers!**

**Steve and Natasha: Thank you for watching! Please, follow, Review, Favorite! **


End file.
